


Cluster Heat Syndrome

by shockvaluecola



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Injury, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Riding, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on the Graceland kinkmeme. Mike is an omega going into heat, and he's going to go into heat multiple times. Finding help in Bello's crew would be a bad idea, so the Gracelanders offer themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would be our worldbuilding chapter. The establishing shots, if you will. It's all porn from here on out.

Mike had tried not to feel paranoid when Eddie approached. He knew Eddie was an alpha. He could smell it on him in that subconscious way the other night, when he'd been on the ground. The jolt it had given him to realize his heat was coming in was what had driven him to take Eddie down. If it hadn't been, Mike wouldn't have known an alpha from a potato. He liked it that way.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see when Eddie whispered something to Bello and they both looked at Mike, who was pretending to be occupied with the gun. Bello nodded to Eddie, who tried to say more, but Bello held a hand up. Mike studiously didn't look up as Eddie took his leave, looking disgruntled.

"Tell me," Bello said, "can you give my men their lessons while you are in heat?"

There was the slightest pause as Mike pulled the slide of the gun into place. He glanced up at nothing, then finished the motion.

"You are an omega, are you not?"

"Yes, I am." He'd almost said yes, sir, but with Bello's status unknown, he didn't want to risk it being taken as an invitation.

"Eddie thinks your time is near. Is this so?"

Mike nodded curtly and checked the view through the gun's sight.

"I understand this is a delicate topic in this country," Bello said, dropping his voice a few decibels. "But there are several alphas among my men, or their women if that is what you prefer. I can make arrangements if you require assistance."

The offer gave Mike an itch. It would be nice to get it taken care of quickly, and it would help strengthen his cover with Bello. And he was curious what some of these men would be like as alphas, whether they'd try to dominate them or whether they'd sit back and let him do the work. Whether they'd succeed if they tried.

"I've got a friend on base," he said, pushing the magazine into place. "Thanks for the offer, though."

 

"Absolutely not."

"I know," Mike assured everyone. "It gets worse, though."

"Mike, you're undercover with a crew full of alphas and you're going into heat. What could make that worse?" Jakes asked. Mike had tried to sit down to tell just Briggs, but then Paige had stumbled across them, then Johnny, and in typical Johnny style, he had called a family meeting. Now everyone in Graceland was gathered in the living room.

"I have CHS." He was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. "Once it starts I could be useless for up to a week."

"Wait," Paige said. "I've heard of that but I don't know what it actually is."

"Cluster heat syndrome," Charlie offered. "My sister has it. You know how heat is more or less seasonal? Four times a year? Well, patients with CHS might go up to a year or two without going into heat. Then once they do, they could go into heat again several more times, just hours after sex, before they go into the resolution period. The record is 14 heats in a row."

"I've never had that many," Mike assured them. "But the least we can hope for is three."

"What's the most we should prepare for?" Briggs asked.

Mike thought about it, scratching the back of his head as he tried to tally the most he'd ever had at once. That had been after nearly three years of nothing, so he didn't think it was likely to be that bad, but he should prepare for the worst case. "Seven," he said. "Maybe eight. Estimating twelve to twenty-four hours of downtime I'll need for each one." The heat itself might only last as long as it took to have sex, but there was no way to tell when, in the period after, the next heat would come. He wouldn't want to be working when it did, especially around a lot of guns and a lot of alphas with poor impulse control. Not to mention, when he was truly in heat, he'd have sold his soul to get what he needed. He wasn't fit to maintain secrecy in that state. That was the reason you didn't find too many omegas in the field. Mike had just been that exceptional.

"Okay," Briggs said. "So there's a period of at least thirty-six hours up to eight days where Bello has to do without you. Either he's gonna fire you for it or he's not. Obviously it's your decision, but your agency does _not_ expect you to use your body to maintain your cover, understand?"

Mike nodded. "Understood, sir. I already told Bello I had help. I won't be going near his crew for it."

"Good man. Bello's not the type to hold it against you, for what it's worth," Briggs said, sitting back in his place. "He's a beta, he's got a few omegas around him. Not so much in his crew, but doing some of the side work. I'll call Eddie up and tell him what's going on, once you start, and keep making the excuses as long as you need."

Johnny, normally so chatty, had been mostly quiet the entire time. Once he'd figured out what this was about, it seemed even he knew when to cut the jokes. Finally, though, he did speak. "Guys."

Everyone turned. "Johnny?" Mike said.

"There's a question we're ignoring." He looked at Mike. " _Do_ you have help?"

The million-dollar question. Mike wasn't sure he wanted to have this part of the conversation. In fact, he was pretty sure he didn't, but he knew it needed to be had. He shook his head. "No. Abbie's an omega too."

The silence that fell was thoroughly awkward, although maybe Mike was just imagining that. He hoped so. Somehow he doubted it.

"Well, he can't go to the public house," Charlie said. Establishments dubbed 'kemmerhouses,' after something out of an old novel, were maintained in public for those without partners who went into heat. But they presented all the pitfalls of a lot of public places. "You could blow your cover there as easily as in Bello's crew, especially if one of them saw you? You could be done."

Mike was about to lay out the problems with selecting a one night stand from a bar, but Paige put a hand on his shoulder before he could. Instinctively, he went silent, some part of him driven to bow to an alpha. He bristled against it a little, in his mind, but he was close enough to heat that his body and his emotions had something different to say, going quiet and calm under that hand's weight.

Paige seemed to notice and quietly took her hand away, planting it on the back of the couch again. "Mike. All five of us are alphas. I'd be willing to help you, and I think everyone else would too?" she asked, looking around.

Jakes just nodded, looking Mike in the eye.

"Yeah, man," Johnny said, nodding. "If you need it, you know? Bros helpin' bros."

Briggs took a second, seeming to consider, but he nodded once. "Yeah. Yeah, I can help."

Charlie took the longest, giving Mike a long, hard look. "Sure, Mikey," she said finally. "I'll help, if you want me to."

Paige nodded once and looked down at Mike from her spot standing behind him, while he looked up. "So, there you go. Is there at least one of us you'd be comfortable with?"

Comfortable? He looked around the room. Jakes, with his braids and quiet intensity. Johnny, who would make him laugh the whole time and have Mike half in love with him before they were done. Charlie, with those hips and the fiery heart. Briggs, with his strong hands. Paige and that sensuality that was as much a part of her as her voice and her eyes, the smokiness to her that she could never shake. He wanted all of them already, had practically since he'd set foot in the house.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, there's someone I'm comfortable with."

Paige nodded once. "Okay. It's completely your choice, Mike. No one here will- look at me," she said, reaching down and tilting Mike's chin up. He looked away from where he'd been glancing at Charlie, focusing his eyes on Paige as she stared him down. He wondered how he hadn't known it of all of them as soon as he'd arrived -- she had the command of an alpha just in how she looked at him.

"No one here will pressure you into anything you don't want to do. No one here will judge you for however you need to handle your heat. It's a completely personal thing. Graceland is safe for you not just as long as you're in heat, but as long as you're here. Okay?"

Normally, Mike would have just hoped those words were true and dwelt on the irony of them, given his true purpose here, but in a pre-heat state, making eye contact with an alpha, he couldn't help but accept it. So he nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." She smiled, and Mike smiled back.

"Okay, now that that's settled!" Johnny declared. "Guess whose turn it is to make dinner!"

There was general groaning around the room at the thought of Johnny's cooking. Mike smiled to himself, glad the attention was off him. Now he just had one decision to make:

Who first?


	2. Charlie

It took a couple of days, which seemed like an interminably long time to Mike. Locked in what was essentially constant low-level excitability and sexual frustration, time seemed to drag, and then once a day was gone he wasn't sure how it had disappeared so fast. At the end of the day he didn't remember who had done well in lessons or how much he'd had to drink at the Drop, he remembered the erection he'd gotten when an alpha stared too hard or how Charlie's ass looked when she bent over. It was frustrating, more than it had ever been in his life before. He guessed that made sense; he was in a higher-stress situation, after all.

Everyone in Graceland gave him his space, at least, didn't bring it up unless he did. They didn't act differently, for the most part, but they all avoided touching him, respecting his personal space more than usual. Johnny didn't snatch things, Charlie didn't tackle him with hugs, Paige avoided draping all over him as she tended to do. He was grateful for it, assuming they didn't want to make his situation worse, but it was a silent highlight on the whole thing. He was different from them, and it was hindering his ability to be normal.

For these reasons, he expected it to be a relief when he woke up finally truly in heat, but he quickly realized that that was foolish. Muffling a quiet groan into the pillow, he rolled onto his stomach, grinding into the bed a little. He was hard, one hand fisting into the sheets while the other groped at the night stand. There was a fleeting thought of getting up to get breakfast and grab someone to help, but it took him about half a second to decide he didn't want to be seen by everyone like this. So, despite the ridiculousness of texting someone in the same house with you, he flicked through his contacts until he found Briggs, typing with a shaky hand.

Downstairs, Briggs was still laughing at Johnny's latest idiocy as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it. He sobered a little. He caught Charlie's eye when he looked up. She wasn't laughing either; she knew what text he'd just gotten.

"Hey kids," Briggs said, holding up his phone and shaking it a little. "Time to give Mikey his space."

Graceland went quiet for a moment as everyone processed that. They all felt the same pull now -- knowing there was an omega in heat very nearby and very accessible came with certain urges. But that was no excuse to behave like animals. They knew they had to let it be Mikey's choice, anything else was unthinkable.

Mike suffered silently in his room for a few hours, taking a cold shower to try and take the edge off. He just ended up bringing himself off twice in the shower, then again in bed, into a sock like a teenager. He'd only just finished when he heard Charlie's walk outside his door. (She had a very specific walk, slower than anyone else in Graceland but deliberate, with this little stutter where she dragged one foot.) Mike fell out of bed with a loud thump as he tried to scramble out of bed, go for the door, and get his underwear on all at the same time.

He'd just managed to accomplish the last of those when there was a tap on his door. "Mikey, you okay?" Charlie called through the glass. "I heard something fall."

"Fine," he said, getting to his feet. "Can you come in, please?" His voice sounded strained and needy to his own ears, even though he was trying hard to keep his cool.

There was a slight pause, then the door opened and Charlie stepped inside. He saw her eyes go to the single dirty sock on the floor and felt his cheeks grow hot. She didn't say anything, though, closing and locking the door behind herself. "You're asking for my help?" she asked. Charlie wanted to be as clear about consent as possible, even if it was hard to be a hundred percent sure about it with an omega in heat. All the more reason to be as sure as _was_ possible.

Mike nodded. "Please."

There was just a nod, and then he was pushed to sit on the bed with a lapful of Charlie, straddling him. Mike breathed hard through his nose as she kissed him. His last attempt had done absolutely nothing to make him feel better, just made him need it that much more, but an alpha this close to him, with lips on his, felt good in a way his own hand couldn't.

"Shhhhh," she murmured against his lips. "It's okay. I've got you, Mikey."

He gave a shaky nod, hands coming up to clutch at her back. She kissed him again, hips rolling against his. Mike whimpered a little, arching as much as he could in this position, but nothing was happening. Resolution period was reduced in heat, but it didn't disappear completely.

He felt Charlie smile against his mouth. "Too much fun on your own, huh?"

Mike blushed, even though he tried not to. He tried to tell himself it was an involuntary response, but that didn't make it less embarrassing. "Guess so."

"That's okay," she said, stroking his hair. Mike shivered and arched into the touch, but it was gone too soon, and Charlie with it. She sat next to him on the bed, putting a hand on the back of his neck and guiding him forward and over to her. Mike got the picture quickly and knelt between her spread legs, reaching up with shaky hands to peel down the yoga pants she wore. She lifted her hips and kicked them away, then leaned forward to tug Mike into another kiss. He clutched at her thighs this time, kissing back needily as one hand slid up between her legs. His fingers probed through the thick tangle of hair, inhaling when he found her wet already.

Charlie smiled again and didn't speak, just shifted forward so her hips were at the edge. She might not experience heat as powerfully as Mike, but being near an omega in heat had an effect on her. Even though she'd only been in the same house, Mike's pheromones had had her ready to fuck for most of the day.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart," she murmured, threading her fingers through Mike's hair so he couldn't go anywhere.

"I want..." She could feel Mike's cheeks turning warm against hers, which was the most adorable thing in the world. "You know what I want, please, it _hurts_..."

"I know it does, baby," Charlie said, tugging his head aside to leave a trail of slow kisses up his neck and enjoying how it made him moan. This might be friends helping friends, but there was no reason not to make it fun. "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

There was a strangled grunt, fingers still exploring, and then the dam broke. "I want to go down on you. I want to lick you until you come apart, please let me, I need to, I wanna go down on you so bad, please..."

"Good boy," Charlie purred, and gave him one last kiss before releasing him and laying back on the bed, propped up on her elbows so she could watch. Mike went for it like he was drowning and her pussy was air, licking greedily into her. Charlie gave him an encouraging moan and laid back all the way, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. For all his blushing and sweetness, he knew what he was doing, not even needing any direction from her.

There was an instinct to this. Mike had always been good at guessing what his alpha wanted when he was in heat, just intuitive about it, but even if he hadn't, he was too desperate to be insecure. An omega didn't need to have an orgasm to resolve heat, didn't even need to have intercourse, they just needed to make an alpha come. He'd gone too long already and Charlie's presence drove him even more wild, Mike was desperate to make that happen as he drove his tongue into her, doing what his tired cock couldn't.

There was a little tug on his hair and Mike didn't need any more than that, moving up to lick at Charlie's clit. On his third or fourth lick her right leg twitched violently, so he tried to repeat that motion, hands moving to hook her knees over his shoulders so he could get closer. It was soothing, too, like being wrapped up in her, letting him forget that anything else existed outside pleasing his alpha. He wrapped his lips around the swollen nub of flesh and sucked lightly, like he was trying to draw it out, as one hand worked its way up between them to slide two fingers into her. She was quiet, so Mike opened his eyes long enough to look up and see her with her head thrown back, gasping for air like she was the one drowning now. That wasn't the look of someone bored or annoyed so he closed his eyes and concentrated, fucking her firmly with his fingers while his lips and tongue worked, suckling like he wanted to milk it out of her.

A light push on the top of his head and Mike moved down again, replacing his fingers with his tongue again as that hand went to reach over her hip, rubbing her clit firmly with his thumb. He worked at that until she was twitching again and glanced up briefly, to see her perched up on her elbows again and watching him. He made eye contact for a second, deliberately thrusting his tongue, then closed his eyes to concentrate again. She was close, he could feel it, trying to stay consistent. Everything in him was screaming for her to come, he didn't want to mess it up.

And he wasn't disappointed, when a moment later Charlie cried out and started rolling her hips hard, riding Mike's face. He moaned too, shuddering at the feel, the _smell_ of her, and just held on, keeping it going as long as she needed to ride it out, only stopping when she relaxed back to the bed.

He took his hand back and licked gently at her clit a few more times, then finally pulled back, carefully letting her legs off his shoulders. He hadn't noticed a moment ago, but he was pretty sure her heels had just left bruises in his back. That was okay. He was hard again, finally, but it didn't even matter, because that desperate-needy-prickly feeling of being in heat was finally gone. He sighed in relief, resting his head against Charlie's thigh and feeling just as post-coital blissed out as she was.

They lay like that for a moment, and then Charlie was sitting up, sliding her hands into Mike's hair again. He made a content sound as she kissed him, and it was his turn to smile into it.

"Need help?" she murmured, already sliding a hand down Mike's chest, but he put a hand over hers.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Mike nodded and gave her another lazy, contented smile. Charlie grinned back and had to laugh a little.

"You look like a fat kid who just got cake," she commented, voice gone closer to her usual tone. "Hand me those?" she asked, nodding toward where her pants had been discarded. Mike leaned over and grabbed them, but instead of just handing them over, got them over her feet for her and then tugged them up into place when she stood. He leaned his head against her thigh, then, closing his eyes and feeling no need to get off his knees just yet, especially when she reached down to pet through his hair again.

"I'll give you a few minutes," she told him. "Then meet me downstairs and we'll watch a movie or somethin', okay?"

Mike nodded against Charlie and kissed her cloth-covered thigh, then smiled up at her. "Ten minutes. See you there."


	3. Jakes

Mike and Charlie dragged some chairs down to the beach and spent the afternoon drinking beer and watching the tide come in. They built a fire as the sun went down, eventually joined by the rest of the house. Mike almost felt normal again, but he did leave to go to bed early. The longer he stayed up, the more he risked going into heat in front of everyone.  
  
He was still okay in the morning, although he could feel it coming soon, so he went for a run, taking himself out of the house while everyone was up and about. It hit him with the speed of a traffic light, making him stumble and trip into the sand, scraping his knee.  
  
He hobbled back to the house, wading through knee-deep water so no one would smell him or get too close. The last thing he needed was to get some alpha into their own heat, where the choice was to fuck an omega or eventually suffer the same effects that a frustrated omega had, which could include death. It was considered  _extremely_  rude to cause an alpha to go into heat and not help them out. That was the last thing Mike needed, already feeling as vulnerable as he did. The inconvenience of his multiple heats happening when he was in such a precarious position in...life, really, it was stressful enough.  
  
Fortunately, there were no incidents, and Mike scurried up to the house. His knee was raw and red, but not bloody, so he decided it didn't need cleaning. Instead he explored the house, trying to see who was home. Most of his fellow agents were out on cases, it would seem, but he found Jakes in the phone room. (Secretly, he suspected there was some sort of deal or arrangement in place to ensure that Mike was never alone in the house.)  
  
"Jakes," he said, hovering in the doorway. He was still wet with ocean water from the waist down, starting to shiver from a combination of cold and hormones.  
  
Jakes glanced up, then did a double take. Mike was sure it was obvious what was happening to him, and he could read on Jakes' face that he understood.  
  
"Please," Mike said.  
  
"I'm in the middle of something," Jakes answered. "And you smell like low tide, dog. Go shower," he said. There was a firmness to his tone that made it an order, and there was a promise in his eyes. Mike nodded and retreated, limping up the stairs and dropping his wet clothes into a hamper.  
  
He didn't get himself off this time, not knowing what Jakes was going to want and not wanting a repeat of yesterday and not being able to get it up. He had turned the water off and was groping for a towel on the rod when a hand grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the shower. Mike's fighting instincts were trained pretty well, but the lack of field experience combined with being in heat rendered him pretty helpless, and he found himself pinned face first against the wall before he could react.  
  
He could feel Jakes' body pressed against his back, still clothed and probably getting his shirt soaking wet. He could feel the other man's shorter height, the slight beer belly, the hard cock through his cargo shorts and Mike couldn't think of anything that would feel better. He moaned, rutting his hips back in encouragement as he planted both hands on the wall for leverage.  
  
Jakes had come prepared. The lube that was applied to his hole had already been warmed by a hand, so there wasn't the shock of cool making him clench up before he could let a finger slide iin.  
  
"I don't need it," he breathed. "I don't need it, just fuck me, please."  
  
"That's the heat talkin'," Jakes said, voice rumbly in a way Mike had never heard it be before. "You'll be sore if I don't."  
  
Mike actually whined, pushing his hips down needily. "Please fuck me, it hurts, I want you, please, Jakes, I'll be  _fine_  I promise--"  
  
"Quiet," Jakes said firmly, and planted a hand on Mike's shoulder, pinning him to the wall so he couldn't rock down. He contented himself with rocking back, so the hand moved to his lower back, making Mike whimper. The message was pretty clear, though -- this would happen at Jakes' pace and no other -- so he quit trying, just breathing hard against the wall as two fingers twisted in and out of him, opening him up. His body was receptive to it, made to take this when he was in this state, so much that giving it to him so slow was torture.  
  
Two fingers became three, and by now Mike was painfully hard. He knew he was supposed to stay still but he couldn't help it, hips starting to grind against the wall without his say-so. He moved one hand so he could press his mouth to it, muffling the whimpers that kept breaking free. "Please...please..."  
  
"Begging's not gonna help you," Jakes told him, and pressed close again, fingers spreading inside Mike to stretch him. His mouth was right up against the shell of Mike's ear when he spoke. "Moan for me."  
  
Helpless, Mike came against the wall and obeyed, moaning loud into his hand. He went tight around those fingers again and pushed down on them hard, riding that hand where he stood. By the time he'd regained the power of thought, Jakes had moved him so he was bent over the side of the bathroom counter, and Mike could hear his zipper.   
  
"Yes," he breathed, closing his eyes and arching back. His mind was happy, bathed in the endorphins of a good orgasm, but his body was still wound as tight as if he hadn't come at all.  
  
"Ready?" Jakes asked, but it seemed he couldn't hold it back any longer, because he didn't wait for an answer before he was pressing forward, and Mike gave a bone-deep shiver as he felt the blunt head of him slip inside. No wonder he'd been a stickler about preparation; Mike wasn't sure if he'd ever taken or even seen a cock this big. But he was loose and receptive from heat and the first orgasm so it didn't hurt when Jakes bottomed out and slowly started to withdraw again. Mike could feel every inch, well enough to guess that the man wasn't all that long, just  _thick_. There'd be no jokes about the size of the wave on this one.  
  
"That's it," he heard Jakes murmur and hitched one knee up, opening himself up more. He liked that rumbly tone and wanted to hear it more. He rolled his hips back but Jakes grabbed him again, pushing him up against the edge of the counter. Mike whimpered a little but didn't try to fight, just taking it and trying to focus on how good it felt, not how bad his heat was. It would be over soon and right now he could focus on being stretched open so nicely. Jakes was starting to move faster, making Mike scrabble for something to hold onto. He hit the faucet and accidentally knocked the water on, but Jakes was giving it to him harder, rattling him against the counter and it was hard for anything else to matter.  
  
"Please," Mike murmured, slapping mindlessly at the faucet to try to turn it off again, but Jakes was too distracting. He found himself hauled up, pulled by the shoulder so he was standing again, just barely able to keep his hands on the counter for balance as a strong arm wrapped around his chest. Every thrust hit that white-hot spot inside him now, drawing high, needy sounds out of Mike's throat.   
  
"Yeah, look at you," Jakes rumbled. "Touch yourself."  
  
Mike was most of the way to hard so he obeyed, stroking himself eagerly. He knew Jakes wanted him to stay still, but he couldn't help rocking back, whimpering when there was a good blow to that spot. "Please," he whispered, desperate for it now.   
  
"Be loud," Jakes told him. "It's just us, no one else is home. Be loud for me," he encouraged.  
  
Mike was helpless to do anything but obey as he was bent over again, moaning loud. It echoed confusingly off the counter, bouncing around the small space of the bathroom, but Jakes just seemed to be inspired by it, the hand on Mike's hip gripping him hard, hard enough to bruise. "Oh god...oh god, Jakes, I can't..."  
  
Mike didn't get to whatever the end of the sentence was going to be before there was a deep groan, and Mike felt that tight, painful knot in his belly relax all at once. He sighed in relief and pushed himself up onto his hands, still bent over a little. Before he could say anything or try to pull away, there was a hand where his had just been, stroking firmly and making Mike gasp. He could feel Jakes softening, but the alpha still ground against him.  
  
"You don't have t-t-...ah..." Mike lost the thread of it when Jakes' thumb caught that spot behind the head, making him buck.  
  
"Come on, Mikey," Jakes rumbled, and that was all he needed, crying out as he shot over the counter. His legs were shaky, breath quick and shallow as Jakes slowly let go and pulled out, making sure not to just drop Mike.  
  
"Should clean that up," he said, tucking himself away as Mike looked over his shoulder. Mike nodded a little, still leaning heavily on the counter as Jakes left. That was slightly jarring, there was that omega instinct not to let his alpha get far, to make him stay and offer protection, but Mike pushed it down. It was just friends helping friends, he wasn't going to demand cuddling.  
  
What Mike really wanted to do was nap, but there was no point screwing up his sleep schedule, so he got dressed and went downstairs, expecting Jakes to be back into his work in the phone room. Instead, he was doing something in the kitchen as Mike headed for the living room. Before Mike even had time to turn the TV on, he was being handed a mug.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
"Oolong tea," Jakes said. "It's good for you. Keep your body temperature from dropping." That was a common side effect after heat was resolved. A blanket was wrapped around Mike's shoulders before Jakes came around, sitting in the armchair. "We're watching Pocahontas."  
  
"Pocahontas?" Mike asked, grinning in disbelief.  
  
"That's what I said," Jakes said, looking at Mike with that calm belligerence he had. "Shut up and drink your tea."  
  
Mike smiled and obediently took a sip, settling into the couch. They were a few minutes into the movie by the time he spoke. "Thanks, man."  
  
"Shhhh!"


	4. Briggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far! It's actually really alarming to me how many hits this has???? I feel like this is a lot of responsibility for a person who doesn't own a trash can because she keeps forgetting to buy a new one. But I love it. 
> 
> Also, this chapter carries a content warning for daddykink.

When Mike made it to the next afternoon without incident, he dared to hope that he was done. He was probably under more stress in Graceland than he'd ever been before, so maybe that had put enough of a damper on his heat that he'd had his smallest cluster ever. He could hope, anyway, and he was headed to the kitchen to tell Briggs he thought he was done when he got that feeling, the little twinge that meant it was coming. He stopped in his tracks for a second, then changed course for the stairs. Johnny, Briggs, Paige, and Jakes were all in the kitchen, and if he went into heat in front of that many available alphas he was just going to end up a writhing mess on the floor. Four heads turned as he passed, able to smell an omega's heat coming on and instinctively, viscerally interested. A few looks were exchanged, but no one commented.

It took a few minutes once he was upstairs, but he was hard in his jeans and panting by the time he texted Briggs. A minute later, he heard the man's heavy footsteps on the stairs.

("Is he working his way through the whole house?" Paige asked Johnny in a hushed tone, with a look like she wanted to grin in delight but wasn't sure if she should.

"I guess so," he said, watching Briggs go with the same look.

"Well. That's one solution," she said, drinking her tea.)

There was a tap on Mike's door, but Briggs didn't wait for an answer, opening the door himself and stepping inside.

"Lock it," Mike told him, nodding to the door from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Briggs complied, then crossed the space in a few strides, standing in front of Mike. He was invading-your-space close, so Mike took that as permission, shoving Briggs' t-shirt up to lay a trail of firm kisses across his abdomen. Briggs gave a sigh that was almost a moan, tipping his head back a little and closing his eyes.

He brought a hand up to the back of Mike's head, stroking through his hair. "That's it, baby, good boy," he purred. "You wanna suck your daddy's cock, huh?"

Mike inhaled at that. It wasn't the weirdest thing an alpha had said to him, and when he felt like this it was hard not to be turned on by it, by something that was obviously a turnon for Briggs. He nodded, glancing up, and Briggs nodded back. He let go of Mike's head and took a step back. "On your knees."

Mike was quick to obey, kneeling in front of Briggs and sliding both hands up his thighs. Mike detected vibration from the phone in his back pocket, but it didn't register as anything important when he was this needy. He went for the button on Briggs' jeans, only to find his hands grabbed and pulled away, wrists held fast. 

"Tell me what you want."

With his hands restrained, Mike pushed his face into Briggs' crotch, inhaling the smell of denim and musk. "I want to suck your cock, Daddy." Any other time, he might have questioned that particular kink, but hey, people liked what they liked.

Briggs smiled approvingly and let go of Mike's hands. They were shaking a little as he went for Briggs' jeans again, fumbling them open and reaching inside.

"You should see your face," Briggs was purring. "You look like it hurts."

"Does," Mike said, shivering as Briggs slid a hand into his hair again. Mike wasn't expecting a bare foot to slide forward, rubbing firmly across the bulge in his jeans. It made him gasp and buck forward and lose track of what his hands were doing. Briggs crouched in front of him, hand still in his hair, and reached down to rub it with his hand as he kept Mike's head forced back.

"You look like I could make you beg me just to let you touch it and then come all over that pretty face."

Mike groaned in frustration, hands coming up to clutch at Briggs' powerful arms. "You could. I'm good with my hands, daddy, and my mouth, I'll make it good for you," he promised, squirming as that hand kneaded him through his pants. "Please, I'll do it however you want, just let me touch you, Daddy, I need to, please..."

Briggs seemed to have a sense for where the limit was, so he stood up, stroking his hand through Mike's hair now. "Good boy," he said, freeing himself from his jeans with the hand not on Mike's head. "You can suck it. You've been good."

Mike didn't waste time, hands coming up to hold onto Briggs' hips as he leaned forward and took it into his mouth. He didn't waste any time building up to it, already worked up from the teasing and being made to ask for it. There was no technique, no getting fancy, just need and bobbing his head like he was born to do it.

"Seriously though, you should see yourself like this," Briggs said, voice low. "You look so good, writhing and begging, working my cock like you'll die if you don't. Come on, baby," he said, putting gentle pressure on the back of Mike's head. "Take it all, I know you can."

There was a pause, taking a second to gear up, but once again, heat helped him be more receptive to this. Mike managed to take it all, swallowing reflexively around Briggs' cock. He was struggling to breathe, but he stayed down as long as he could, pulling back just long enough for a deep breath through his nose before he went back down, moaning around it this time for vibration.

He pulled all the way off this time, gasping for air. Tears were forming in his eyes and he needed a break, but he didn't get much of one before force was applied to his head again, pulling him back down.

"Not unless I say," Briggs said, with a tone of gentle admonishment. "Be a good boy, now." Mike sucked him back in, sucking hard as he went down this time to make it a little easier. he stayed down until he was redfaced this time, fighting every urge to pull back, until instinct took over and he had to, keeping just the head in his mouth to avoid breaking the rules. His eyes watered as he gasped for air through his nose, every breath filling him with the smell of alpha and driving him further into his heat. 

The hand in his hair tightened a little, getting a firmer grip. "Stay still, that's a good boy," Briggs said. "Drop your jaw for me." Mike did, softening the touch of his lips against Briggs' shaft as Briggs started to thrust. Mike was held in a position where he was leaning back slightly, back arched, that would make it hard to move if he wanted to get away. But with those soft moans and Briggs fucking his mouth, not deep enough to choke Mike but enough to tease it, he couldnt think why anyone wouldn't want to be right here. He was hard, reaching down to rub at himself over his jeans.

"Touch yourself, baby, that's it," Briggs purred. "Let me see it." Mike drew his own cock out and wrapped a hand around it, starting to moan around Briggs again at the feel of it. Just touching himself felt so good, when he was letting himself be used like this.

"Tighten your lips again," Briggs ordered. Mike obeyed, moaning a little more as Briggs started to thrust harder. This position, bent back and forced to push his hips out for balance, felt like he was presenting himself as he stroked his own cock. It made him feel exposed and a little dirty, and a lot turned on, whimpering when Briggs paused to get a tighter grip on his hair. 

It took Mike by surprise when Briggs pulled his head back suddenly, forcing him to arch back more. He realised what the point was all at once, when Briggs wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking.

"Want it?" he asked Mike, breathless and hand moving quickly.

Mike nodded eagerly, as much as he was able. "Please come, Daddy, I want you to." 

Briggs gave a deep groan, then came, spilling it all over Mike's face. Mike licked it off his lips greedily and closed his eyes to protect them, shivering as he felt the heat relax inside him once more.

Briggs stroked his hair a few times, then let go of Mike, tucking himself away. Mike continued to stroke himself lazily, although getting off didn't really matter now. Resolving heat blissed him out plenty. He watched Briggs as the fog cleared and realized he'd retrieved his phone from his back pocket, where Mike had felt it vibrating before. He was looking chagrined.

"Hope you're done with me, Mikey, cause duty calls."

Mike was a little disappointed, but nodded his understanding and gave Briggs a dopey smile. He was only dimly aware that he still had come all over his face when Briggs bent for a hard, searing kiss. The alpha's tongue licking filthily into his mouth made Mike moan and come suddenly into his hand, having to grab Briggs' shoulder for balance. Even on his knees, he felt like he'd fall over.

Briggs was grinning when he pulled back, looking like the cat that got the cream. "Good boy," he said, and licked a stripe up Mike's cheek before giving him a rough peck and letting go, leaving all at once. Mike laughed a little, then clambered to his feet to wash his face and his pants. In heat he might be, but if someone caught him with Briggs' spunk all over his face Mike was sure he'd never hear the end of it.


	5. Paige

It woke him with a cry in the middle of the night. This was the worst one so far, and Mike imagined he could actually feel its claws ripping at him, trying to drag him from his bed and make him go, fuck, breed. Panting, Mike fumbled his blankets back, sweating even just in boxers. Only half-aware, between heat and sleepiness, he lurched from his bed and stumbled down the hall, just barely managing to keep his feet as he got through Paige's door.  
  
He meant to whisper Paige's name as he crawled into her bed, but it came out as just a needy, wordless whimper. Paige jumped awake and made a move like she was ready to grab for a gun, but she saw Mike's face first and relaxed a little.  
  
"Mike?" she asked, voice slurred and a little too loud from sleep. "What's going on?"  
  
"Paige..." Mike had to focus to think of anything beyond that. His voice sounded needy even to his own ears, with a tone like he was about to cry. "I started again, in my sleep, I don't know how long cause I  _need_  it, please Paige, I can't-"  
  
"Okay, okay," she whispered, voice pitched to soothe. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I can help. Come here," she said, tugging him further into the bed. Mike dragged himself in under the covers, making a needy sound when Paige kissed him.   
  
"Calm down," she whispered against Mike's lips. "Shhhh. Calm down. Focus on me. I'm here." She shifted closer, so she and Mike were pressed together from knees to collarbones. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Shhh."  
  
Mike forced himself to take a breath. Nothing was going to make him not be in heat anymore, but it made him a little less frantic and woke him up a little, made him more present. He was just a person in heat, not so much animalistic and desperate and still half-asleep.  
  
"There you go," Paige whispered. "That's better." She smiled against Mike's mouth and kissed him again, slower. Mike shivered a little as he opened his mouth, and again when Paige's tongue met his. Her fingers on his back, sliding down his spine made him gasp and arch.  
  
"Not to sound like a cheap date, but I'm already turned on," Mike murmured, sliding both hands under the thin shirt Paige wore. "Let me touch you."  
  
"You're aroused, not turned on," she answered. "There's a difference." Mike rolled onto his back as Paige shifted to straddle him, grinding down against him. "Don't come," she breathed into his mouth, apparently not yet bored of kissing him. "I'll tell you when you're allowed to come."  
  
Mike nodded. "Okay," he whispered back, slightly muffled. Of course, being told not to made him want to immediately, but he could be obedient.  
  
"Good boy," she purred, voice low and warm. She sat up, then, blanket pooling behind her back as she rubbed her ass against Mike through his underwear. It was dark in the room with just enough light from the moon, and its reflection off the ocean, to make out a silhouette and some details. Her breasts hung low under her tank top, but the nipples were hard and pointed, easily visible through the thin fabric and making Mike want nothing more than access to them.  
  
"Can I touch you?" Mike asked, breathless. Paige nodded so Mike sat up, one arm around her waist to keep her in place, the other pulling the strap of her top down over her shoulder. He felt more than heard the hitch in her breath as he started to kiss over her shoulder toward her collarbone, dragging the strap down until she got the picture and pulled her arm through, letting the top sag to one side. Mike pulled down until one breast was exposed and went for it, licking a circle around her nipple until she moaned and squirmed in his lap.  
  
"Too bad you'll be done for years after this, Agent Warren," Paige commented breathlessly, sinking a hand into Mike's hair and massaging his scalp slowly with her fingers. "You make me want to keep you in bed for a week, turn you into a writhing mess. I want to fucking wreck you."  
  
Mike hauled her closer, trying to get her to grind down on him again, but she just laughed breathlessly and lifted herself up a little. "Uh uh. My rules."  
  
Mike exhaled, frustrated, and turned his focus to getting a hand up her shirt, so he could palm and squeeze the other breast while he attended to the first, now dragging his teeth across without biting. The little high noises she kept making had Mike pretty sure he was on the right track with this, confirmed when she started to grind down on him again, making Mike moan against her skin. It was only a minute before Mike had to grab her hip to stop her, trying not to whimper like he wanted to.  
  
"Stop, stop," he gasped. "You'll make me come."  
  
"Mm, didn't peg you for a hair-trigger," Paige said, giving him a lazy grin.   
  
"What can I say? I guess you're just that hot."  
  
"Uh huh." Paige rolled her eyes, but she was still grinning. Paige's fingers, still rubbing his scalp all this time, finally tightened in Mike's hair to pull his head back, drawing a gutteral sound out of his throat. Paige didn't go for his throat or do anything, though, just watching Mike's face.  
  
"God, Mikey, your face. Probably a good thing you're not leaving the house, cause you could just walk down the street like this and every alpha in ten miles would be on you. You've got the perfect mouth to suck dick or eat out," she said, cupping Mike's chin and rubbing her thumb across his lower lip. "Makes me wish I had one to make you suck," Paige added, punctuated with a little laugh. "And those pretty blue eyes...I wanna know what they look like when you come. Look," she said, looking up at the ceiling and tugging Mike's head back a little more, to urge him to do the same.  
  
Mike started laughing, despite himself. Of course Paige had a mirror on her ceiling.  _Of course._  
  
"Well, you know," he said, squirming a little under her. "We could get started on that anytime."  
  
"Hey, you're the one getting too excited," she said, grinning again as she let Mike look down, away from the mirror. "We're waiting for your little soldier to uncock his gun."  
  
"We don't have to, we can do something else," Mike asserted. "I don't want to wait, I'll go down on you or use my fingers or whatever you want, just  _help_ , I don't-"  
  
"Hey, hey hey. Shhhh. Focus. Calm down."  
  
Mike made a sound that was almost a whine, but forced himself to take a deep breath. He realized now what Paige was doing, deliberately keeping him coherent and not letting him slip into heat-haze, so that he could speak up if something was too much and give clear consent if it wasn't. He was grateful for it, even if right at this moment it sucked.  
  
"I know what I want from you," Paige told him, voice low and smoky. "And you're gonna need a full chamber for it."  
  
"Careful," Mike said. "You'll make me think you're gonna pull your gun out."  
  
Paige laughed again. "I get the feeling that would turn you on more than it should."  
  
Mike just blushed and squirmed a little, hoping the room was too dark for it to be visible. He was calmer now, less likely to go off, so he busied his hands. They'd come to rest on Paige's ribcage, so he started pushing up more, trying to get the shirt off her. It was tangled a little awkwardly, where it had been pulled off her shoulder, but they managed to get it off, with some teamwork, without any rips or injuries. Mike took a second to slide back on the bed, Paige still in his lap, until he was sitting against the headboard and didn't need to clutch her for the strength to keep sitting up. Next was removing Paige's bottoms, a pair of hot-pink cheer shorts. Mike couldn't help noticing how wet she was, suddenly desperate to touch, but with shaking hands he helped her get his boxers off him first.   
  
It felt oddly, almost frighteningly intimate when Paige crawled back into his lap and settled on top of him. He hadn't realized how much of a barrier their clothes had really been, keeping up all those walls of friendship and housematehood and professionalism, but now they were just two naked people. Mike realized he hadn't had fully naked sex with anyone else since the first heat. Maybe that was all this was.  
  
Paige was pleasantly smooth when Mike slid his hand between her legs, with only a few soft hairs coming in. She was slick to his touch, too, making one of those small noises again when he slid two fingers into her. "God, you're hot," Mike breathed against Paige's mouth, pushing those fingers as deep as they would go just to hear what sound she'd make next. It was a harsh exhale, but he didn't get any further before Paige was reaching down to grab his wrist and drawing herself up off his hand. She pushed on his arm, guiding his hand to where she wanted it.  
  
It took Mike a minute to get the picture, but he did, pressing two fingers to the other entrance -- not pushing in yet, just applying pressure -- with a question in his eyes as he looked up at Paige. She nodded at him, biting her lip and pushing her hips down a little.  
  
Mike had done this before (on both sides, obviously) so he knew what to do, kissing Paige again as he pushed one finger in. The sound she made was so deeply satisfying that for a second he wondered if that had been enough to make her come and relieve his heat.   
  
"Do you have KY?" he asked, a little breathless. His fingers were slick, but not quite enough. Mike withdrew his hand long enough for Paige to lean over, pulling open the drawer to her night stand and fumbling around in it.   
  
"Not too much," she ordered, pushing the tube into Mike's hand. He nodded and just added a little to his finger, careful not to accidentally smear it anywhere as he reached down again. He kissed her as he slid his finger in again, making a pleased little sound at how much easier it was.  
  
Mike ended up slouched down a little awkwardly against the headboard, holding onto Paige's hips and staring as she pushed down on him. She was in his lap and facing away, so he could see as well as feel it as every inch sank in. He was panting and squirming underneath her, needy and restless and half-crazy with how good her ass felt on him.  
  
"Don't come," she reminded him in that low, smoky tone of hers, and started to  _grind_ , rolling her hips against him like she'd been born to eat men alive. It was a struggle, but Mike tookdeep breaths and thought about dead kittens, not about how she sounded as she started to pick up speed, how it looked as he disappeared into her... _fuck_. Mike forced himself to look up, catching sight of them in the mirror again, which didn't help, letting him see the curve of her ass, her long legs folded by his hips. He finally turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, because anything there was to look at was going to make him come too soon.  
  
Mike sat up with an arm around Paige's waist again, other hand sliding down to rub at her clit as he kissed up her neck toward her ear, breathing coming quick and needy against her skin. Her moan and the hand coming up to slide into his hair again thrilled him, so he had to just bury his mouth against her neck and try to find the motion that would make her come the fastest, so that maybe he'd be allowed to come.  
  
"You want it, don't you," Paige murmured. "Yeah, I can-  _ngh._  I can feel it. You're so desperate you'd sell your soul to me, but you know begging won't get you anywhere." She paused to adjust his hand, showing him where to touch her. "Ahh...yeah, that's good, baby. Do you want to come?"  
  
Mike managed to shake his head a little. "Want you to come more," he whimpered, deep into the heat-haze she'd kept him out of for so long. All that mattered was his alpha, even above himself.  
  
He felt more than heard her chuckle. " _Good_  boy. You know what I like to hear. Faster. Not quite so hard."  
  
Mike did his best to obey, starting to shake underneath her as Paige laid her head back on his shoulder, rolling her hips such a way that her entire body rubbed along his.   
  
"Look up," she ordered, tugging on his hair a little. Mike whimpered, knowing what she wanted him to look at, and tilted his head back but kept his eyes shut tight.  
  
"Mike," she said, firmer, and Mike opened his eyes, trying not to focus on anything. Arched back like this thrust Paige's breasts out, though, showing them nicely for the mirror, and Mike couldn't help reaching up to palm one again, playing with the nipple. He felt her gasp and was encouraged, trying his best to remember what she'd liked before.  
  
"Fucking look at you. I know it hurts, baby, it'll be done soon." Mike looked at himself and realized how rarely he got a good look at himself in heat. He could understand what everyone had been talking about, now, when they talked about how he looked. His mouth was open and twisted like he was in pain, but his eyes were hooded and hot, making him look like it was just so good it hurt.  
  
It was Mike's turn to gasp when he felt Paige starting to tighten around him and he put his head down again to concentrate, stepping up the intensity of what his hands did. He was praying he was doing it right and pretty sure it was pure luck when she grunted and started to come, the constriction around him suddenly painfully tight. He held Paige all the way through it, managing by some miracle to keep a lid on himself.  
  
Fortunately, Paige was merciful, leaning forward on her hands to work her hips against him again. "You can come, baby," she murmured. "You were such a good boy for me, made me feel so good, come for me. Come on."  
  
Mike gripped her hips bruisingly tight and bit his lip to keep quiet as he obeyed, hips jerking up against hers. Paige's quiet little moans just made him come harder. When it was done he felt like a rag that had been wrung out by a giant or something, or like he'd completely emptied both testicles at once. One was a little more likely than the other, and Mike also became aware that it was three in the morning and he hadn't been sleeping that well to begin with.  
  
He caught Paige muffling a yawn too as she pulled off of him. "Why don't you stay?" she offered in a whisper, settling back down in the bed. "Could use a warm body to share with after getting rocked like that." She grinned, stretching her arms over her head and drawing Mike's eyes down to her chest again. Yeah, he was never gonna be able to see her in a bikini again without blushing.  
  
"Sure," he whispered, tugging the blanket up and snuggling down next to her. Both of Paige's arms came down around him, basically hugging his head to her chest. It was oddly comforting as Mike pulled the covers up to his chin, smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Johnny

The next afternoon, the house was mostly empty again. Charlie had only just walk-of-shamed her way home and hit the sheets, and Johnny was on the couch, laid up for a week or so with a sprained ankle. He hadn't even been doing anything fun at the time: he'd tripped down the stairs trying to leave the house. So he was stuck with Swamp Wars and Mike for entertainment.  
  
So Johnny was on the couch with his ankle wrapped, iced, and propped up, wearing pajama pants and his glasses -- might as well give the contacts a break while he wasn't leaving the house. Not wanting to leave the ever-extroverted Johnny alone and bored, he was sitting on the couch across from the other agent, mostly just mocking the TV they were watching.   
  
"Oh, come on! That thing was like, the size of my foot, it's not gonna hurt an adult!"  
  
"Dude, you just do not understand alligators, okay?" Johnny said, turning to look at Mike. "They are modern-day dragons. When you grow up in the wilds of the Florida Everglades, then you might understand."  
  
"You grew up in East LA!"  
  
Johnny just shook his head, exaggeratedly disappointed, and turned back to the TV, just making Mike laugh. They watched quietly for a moment, before Johnny spoke up.  
  
"You're starting again, aren't you?"  
  
Mike looked down for a second. "Yeah."  
  
"Are you gonna go back to Charlie, or...?"  
  
Johnny was looking at him now. Mike shook his head, looking his friend in the eye.  
  
Johnny nodded, then waved Mike over. "Come over here."  
  
"I'm not there yet."  
  
"Just come here, dog." Mike stood and went over, letting Johnny guide him down onto the floor in front of the couch. He ended up sitting with his back to the couch, Johnny's hand stroking through his hair. He relaxed into the touch with a sigh, feeling a sense of peace come over him. It was nice, comforting, just to sit on the floor and be petted. It soothed something in him he didn't know needed soothing.  
  
With the gentle affection, heat didn't dig claws into him like it wanted to rip him apart. Instead it was like a wave, coming on gently, but with a quiet power. In the span of a few minutes he went from calm and zenned-out to hard under his jeans and trying not to squirm around.  
  
"Started?" Johnny asked, fingers tightening a little in Mike's hair so he was holding more than petting.  
  
Mike nodded, turning a little to look up at Johnny. Johnny nodded back and let go of his hair.  
  
"Move the pillows for me," he said, nodding toward his foot. Trying not to let his hands shake, Mike moved the pillows away from Johnny's foot and gently lowered it to the couch, so he could be on top without putting too much pressure on the injury. He was glad Johnny had thought of it, even if he hated having to wait longer.  
  
"Um..." Mike shook his head a little, trying to clear it of the haze. "What should I..."  
  
Johnny reached up to grab Mike's hand, tugging him down. Mike ended up straddling Johnny, already breathless at the closeness.  
  
"Ain't got much I can give," Johnny said, shrugging and giving a rueful smile. "So you decide. Take what you need, Mikey."  
  
Mike nodded, taking a second to consider. Offered the whole world, of course, he froze up a little, unable to choose. "What can we do that won't hurt your ankle?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll tell you if it hurts. Get down here and kiss me," he said, fisting a hand in the front of Mike's shirt and pulling him down. Mike would have laughed and mumbled "yes, sir" under any other circumstances, but the little show of force sent a thrill through him when he was like this. He kissed back eagerly, shivering when Johnny licked at his lips. He didn't even notice that they were smudging Johnny's glasses up until Johnny nudged him back long enough to take them off.   
  
He couldn't seem to reach the coffee table with Mike on top of him, so Mike gently took them and set them down, then kissed him again, sliding a hand around to the back of Johnny's neck. He only pulled back long enough to get his shirt off when Johnny pushed it up, inhaling when the other man scraped a blunt nail over his nipple.  
  
"Wanna ride me?" Johnny murmured against Mike's mouth.   
  
Mike nodded eagerly, sitting up for a moment.  
  
"Got stuff?" Johnny asked.  
  
Mike shook his head, looking around. "I guess no one stashes it down here, do they?"  
  
Johnny clucked his tongue. "Man, you're in heat and you ain't carryin' lube?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Mike said, spreading his hands. "I didn't know I'd need it right now!"  
  
"Go get some," Johnny said, smacking his hip. Mike groaned, but got up, running up the stairs and locating his tube of the stuff as quickly as possible. He nearly killed himself, running back down with a hard-on, but he made it, stumbling down the step into the living room.  
  
He had an excuse that time, though. Johnny had gotten his own shirt off and turned off the TV, and was laying on the couch stroking himself, pants bunched around the top of his legs. Mike's mouth was suddenly dry.  
  
"It'd take like five minutes to get the pants off over that thing," Johnny said casually, nodding to his ankle. Mike wasn't sure he understood English at this point, so he just nodded mutely, putting the lube down on the coffee table and fumbling with his belt, still staring at Johnny. He got his jeans and boxers off in one go and made for the couch, noticing absently how Johnny's eyes went from fuzzy to focused on him as he got closer. With him wearing his contacts for weeks at a time, it was easy to forget he needed them.  
  
"Forgettin' something?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Mike turned back to grab the lube, then carefully straddled the other agent, aware enough to watch for any sign of pain. When he was settled, sitting on Johnny's thighs, Johnny took the lube with one hand and wrapped the other around both of them at once, making Mike gasp.  
  
"How much do you need?" he asked, flipping the cap open and squeezing some onto his fingers like a pro.  
  
"Almost none," Mike breathed, arching into the hand. "Heat, remember?"  
  
"Just checkin'. Up," he said, letting go of Mike's dick to just touch his own. Mike couldn't seem to take his eyes off that as he lifted up, bringing himself forward more so Johnny could reach him. Two fingers pushing into him should have hurt, but just made him close his eyes and moan, gripping the back of the couch with one hand. A third joined them briefly, just to be safe, and Johnny turned to slicking himself.  
  
Mike was panting and impatient by the time he sank down on it, whimpering a little. Johnny's fingers were digging into his thighs, pale where they were always covered by his shorts. It occurred to Mike wildly that they shouldn't be fucking downstairs, someone would walk in, but he was too deep to care, groaning softly as he finally got all the way down, ass flush against Johnny's hips.  
  
Johnny was quiet, staring down at where their hips met, so Mike took his time starting to move. He didn't go for the up-and-down, too strenuous, instead rolling backward and forward, one hand still on the couch, the other moving to touch himself. There was friction as Johnny slid in and out, but not too much. He was made to take this easily, after all, there was just enough to keep him interested and make them both really feel it.   
  
Johnny brushed his hand away and took hold of Mike's cock himself, stroking faster than Mike was moving. It made him whimper and urged him to move faster, matching that pace. "Fuck...oh fuck, Johnny..."  
  
"Yeah," Johnny rasped. "Faster," he urged, stroking faster. Mike obeyed, moving faster until he was at the limit of his strength, letting out little noises with every push back, every time that cock slid into him. There was starting to be more friction, the lube drying out a little, but it just felt better. Mike made a fist and bit it to keep quiet, hips starting to twitch forward into Johnny's hand.  
  
"That's it, there you go. Yeah. Gonna come for me, Mikey?"  
  
"You first," Mike groaned, pushing harder, but Johnny shook his head.  
  
"Uh uh, man. I'm gonna be here awhile." He grinned up at Mike and gave him a sharp thrust upward. Mike moaned and fell forward onto his hands, planted on either side of Johnny's shoulders. Johnny wasn't perturbed, fucking up into him (careful to use only the one leg for leverage) and keeping his hand going as he wrapped the other around Mike's body under his arms, pulling himself up to kiss and bite at Mike's neck. It was only a minute of this before he heard a desperate groan and felt something warm and sticky hit his stomach. Johnny just grinned.  
  
Mike had had his brains thoroughly fucked out by the time Johnny came, making him sigh happily as he felt it release him. Carefully extracting himself, he fell to sit against the couch again, not wanting to risk hurting that injured ankle by sitting on it or brushing it.  
  
"Feelin' good, bra?"  
  
Mike nodded and looked up at Johnny as he got his glasses back on. Johnny just stared at him for a minute, then shook his head.  
  
"You need to quit the FBI and do porn with that face. I'm serious. You'll get a million sales just from this look, right here."  
  
Mike guessed he probably looked pretty fucked-out and laughed a little, letting his head fall back against the couch.  
  
"I think I'm done," he murmured, not aware it was true until he'd said it.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, until my next cluster."  
  
Johnny grinned his usual impish grin, but there was something genuine in it too. "Good. I'm happy for you, man. Good thing, too, you're outta alphas to fuck."  
  
Mike just laughed again and closed his eyes. He'd get dressed in a minute. "Yeah. Totally worth it, though."


End file.
